


Destiny is What You Make of it

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark picks Lex up for their first date.  Only, Lex doesn't know it's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is What You Make of it

**Author's Note:**

> For the True Love Fest at Clexmas. The prompt for Day 1 was - Old Fashioned Courtship

Holding his bouquet of purple carnations in front of him, Clark tried not to let his hand shake as he knocked on Lex’s study door.

“Come in.”

Lex’s voice sounded distracted, and Clark had to wipe his free hand down the leg of his black slacks to get rid of the dampness his nerves had given him. Taking a deep breath, Clark opened the door. “Hi, Lex. Ready for dinner?”

Without looking up from his laptop, Lex help up a finger. “Just a moment, Clark. I’m almost done.” Typing quickly, Lex clicked on a couple of buttons, and closed his laptop with a flourish. “That is now out of the way, and I’m all yours for the evening. What was with the knock? You...”

Finally looking up, Lex’s voice trailed off, and Clark tried not to fidget as his gaze looked Clark from head to toe, stopping on the bouquet for several seconds, before finally getting to Clark’s eyes.

Wearing a royal blue, long-sleeved shirt, with black oxfords and a black belt to match his pants, Clark knew even wearing his best clothes he couldn’t compete with Lex’s wardrobe. Chloe helped him pick out the outfit, though, so he hoped Lex at least liked it. Before Lex could speak, however, Clark held out his flowers. “These are for you.”

Looking between Clark’s face and the flowers a couple of times, Lex finally reached out and closed his fingers around the stems; his fingers brushing against Clark’s, before Clark let go. “Flowers? You brought me flowers?” Burying his nose in them, Lex inhaled deeply, before looking up again. “Where did you find purple carnations?”

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Clark held his elbow away from his body in clear invitation to Lex. “I’ll tell you on the way to supper.”

Raising the flowers just a little, Lex said, “Let me just put these in water before we go.” Crossing the few feet to the bar, Lex pulled out a vase, filled it with water and put the flowers in. As soon as that was done, Lex walked back to Clark and slid his hand into the crook of Clark’s elbow. “I’m ready, if you are.”

Walking from the study to the truck out front, Lex kept his hand on Clark’s arm the entire way. Taking a deep breath, Clark tried not to float off his feet in happiness and relief. So far, the date was off to a good start, even though he hadn’t really told Lex it was a date.

Holding the passenger side door opened, Clark waited for Lex to slide into place before shutting the door and walking around the front to the driver’s side. The force in Lex’s stare could be considered a superpower in its own right. Clark thought it was a lot more useful than heat vision. It was certainly nerve-wracking to be on the receiving end of it. He had to surreptitiously wipe his hands on his pants, again.

Getting in the truck, Clark started down the long drive. Unable to take the sustained stare any longer, Clark cast about for a good topic of conversation to put off the moment of truth he knew was coming. “So, your flowers. You were wondering how they were purple. Back in fifth grade, Lana’s science fair project involved putting carnations in different kinds and colors of liquids, and tracking the results. Getting them to change color is actually pretty easy, and I know purple is your favorite color, so...”

“Clark?”

Darting a quick glance at Lex, Clark wet his suddenly dry lips, and then pulled off onto a seldom used dirt road. Stopping the truck, Clark took a deep breath and turned his body a little toward Lex. “Yeah, Lex?”

“Is this a date?”

Seeing how still Lex held himself as he asked the question made Clark think that he might be nervous, too. He didn’t know if it was true, but the thought helped him get the courage to answer. “It is if you want it to be.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Almost smiling at the impatience in Lex’s voice, Clark managed to suppress it. “Just what I said. Lex, I didn’t...I mean, don’t want to affect our friendship, but I also wanted to do this,” Clark waved a finger between the two of them, “right.”

Leaning back in his seat with a sigh, Clark kept his head turned toward Lex. “A guy should bring his date flowers and act like a gentleman, so I wanted to do that for you. When I told Chloe how worried I was, she suggested not making the date part clear. That way, if you weren’t...interested in that with me...then, we could laugh off the flowers and holding out my arm, and just continue being...”

“Clark?”

The cab of the truck wasn’t very big, but Clark’s eyes widened when Lex was very suddenly much closer. Swallowing audibly, Clark looked at Lex from under his lashes. “Yeah, Lex?”

“In case my not laughing off the flowers and the delightfully old-fashioned gentlemanly behavior earlier wasn’t clue enough--” Clark felt his breath shudder out of him at how much closer Lex was able to get without touching him. “I am very definitely interested.”

Looking at Lex across the scant inches separating them, Clark could only manage a whispered, wondering, “Oh.” Shaking himself out of the almost trance he’d fallen into while looking in Lex’s eyes, Clark took a deep breath. “May I...kiss you?”

Clark though he heard a growl from Lex, but it was so quiet he couldn’t be sure. However, he very clearly heard the, “Please do.”

Reaching out one hand, Clark cupped the side of Lex’s face, and used the gentle hold to bring Lex closer. Sighing out, Clark brushed his lips against Lex’s twice, enjoying the tingle at the light contact. Hearing Lex’s shuddering breath out made Clark feel more powerful than any of his abilities, and he settled his lips more firmly against Lex’s.

Bringing his other hand up to cup the other side of Lex’s face, Clark’s thumbs caressed near their joined mouths as he explored the texture and feel of Lex’s lips. Breathing a little faster, Clark regretfully pulled away.

“You don’t have to stop on my account.”

Glad that Lex sounded a little breathless, too, Clark smiled over at him. “I told you, I want to do this right. I don’t want to rush it. You told me once that our friendship could be the stuff of legend, but I’m hoping this something more between us is what will go down in history.”

Lex takes a deep breath, and shifts back to his side of the cab. “Well then, let’s get this date back on track. You promised me dinner. Are you still going to deliver? History waits for no man, after all.”

Smiling over at Lex, Clark turns the truck back on, and back to the main road. He has a date with destiny. A destiny he’s forging for himself, not with prophesies from a dead civilization. He’s looking forward to it.


End file.
